The Saddest Day of Natsu's life
by Lunawolf5
Summary: What if something happens that was so upsetting that not even Natsu could handle it? That's basically what this is. A bomb went off in the guild that cause the flames to not be eaten and ended up causing Natsu to go into a coma live state after words.
1. Chapter 1

"We have to go back!" A shout with flames spraying everywhere comes from a boy with pink hair being held back by his team mates and his family.

"We can't! Natsu we can't go back!" A raven haired boy shouts staying in front of Natsu pushing him back with the help of 5 other men from the guild.

More where coming to help but where to worried about being hit by Natsu's fire to do anything but watch as the hall collapses on top of the blue cat.

"We can't leave him! Happy needs help!" Natsu roared tears running down his face.

"Natsu we can't! It's too dangerous!" A blonde shouts struggling to keep Natsu where he was and it was only thanks to Gray freezing Natsu in place but had to reapply the ice since Natsu was melting in faster that Gray could replace it.

"Laxus! Let me go!" Natsu shouts to the blonde.

"No we won't let you go!" A fellow dragon slayer shouts digging in iron rods into the ground in order to stay in place.

"Gajeel what would you do if Pantherlily died?!" Natsu shouted stunning the large cat and Gajeel enough to loosen their grip on Natsu.

Natsu takes the opportunity to shove Gray, Laxus, Elfman, and two other Fairy Tail members away and ran into the falling building they had once called home.

He charged into the ruble the fire never bothered him and he searched for his best friend. He could hear the others trying to get in but the fire was to hit for even Juvia and Gray to put out together. Freed was trying to put runes up so the fire didn't spread to the rest of the town. Natsu didn't care if anyone else died sure he could have eaten the fire without a problem but he was too worried about Happy to help.

He called out for the cat and ran through the fires and avoided falling rafters until he found Happy under a rafter not moving.

Natsu used all his strength to move the rafter of the cat and grabbed him before the rafter fell back down.

Natsu then took his vest off and wrapped Happy in it. Since his cloths were fire proof it would help protect Happy even more.

When Natsu couldn't find a way out he just are all the fire and heard people saying things like thank god or Natsu's still alive!

Than Natsu turned to the side he knew no one was standing at and did a fire dragon roar to make a path.

He ran out with the limp body of his best friend. He found Wendy and set the cat down in front of her.

"Save him. Please." He says mournfully tears going down his cheeks.

With one look everyone knew Happy was already gone. Wendy was going to tell him but a look from Gray told her to act like she could save the cat so Gray could tell the dragon slayer since he could handle the pinkettes attacks.

"I will try my best." She said putting a fake smile on and started to do chest compressions on the small cat.

"Natsu come here." Gray said calmly wanting to get the boy away from everything.

Natsu was numb not feeling anything. He knew the cat was gone but he refused to accept it so when Gray called him over he got up defeated and went to his best friend and rival.

"Natsu he's dead. Happy is dead." Gray said bluntly and saw the guild members run for shelter.

"No. No he's not. Wendy said she would try to save him. He's not gone." Natsu said falling to his knees crying since he knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it.

Gray knew that Natsu knew his nose most likely told him before he went in the fire. Gray could tell Natsu was trying to make himself feel better but it was overpowered by the truth he knew was there.

"He's gone Natsu. Happys gone. I know you wanted to save him and I know you could have but it's not your fault. Happy won't blame you. The bomb went off and you thought Happy had made it out before everyone else." Gray said remembering how Natsu had been the last one out. He had cared everyone who was injured out. He could handle the heat and fire and because of Natsu Happy was the only death.

Gray thought that if Natsu had known happy was still inside he would have made another trip but he had thought the cat had gotten out first.

Natsu started trembling and curled up into a ball Still crying. Gray sat beside him not letting the girls near him but let Erza near not because she threatened him because nothing could have scared Gray at that point since he had to be strong for his best friend. He let Erza come near only when she had her fire emperors armor on incase Natsu blew up.

After a few minutes Natsu had calmed down and now was just staring blankly at the ground. He then suddenly got up and walked away numbly. He walked past Erza and Gray.

Past Lucy who tried to hug him but he pushed past her. He walked past Wendy who had covered happys body with his vest. He just walked past the whole guild past the master who tried to say kind words but Natsu couldn't hear anything.

He just walked not knowing where he was going. He blacked out and when he came to again he found himself sitting on a cliff. He was looking out on the ocean when it started to rain. He didn't care anymore though.

He took the scarf Igneel had given him and folded it up placing it on a rock and burdened a message into the side of the rock. He then went to the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He then thought if all the good time he had with Happy the rest of the guild and stepped of the cliff and plunged into the cold water below. His eyes were closed when he hit a large rock head on blacking out.

**It's that saddest story I have ever written but I was really upset that day and really couldnt help it. Sorry for hurting Happy like this but it gets better I swear.**

**I don't own anything!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray's POV

Gray ran along the path gajeel was leading them on. The whole guild had broken up into six groups. The first three with laxus gajeel and Wendy. Since they could sniff out Natsu's scent. The other three groups combed the city and forest extensively just incase Natsu had covered up his tracks.

Gajeel's group consisted of Lucy gray Erza juvia and two others. Natsu's team had gone with Gajeel since Gajeel had the best nose othèr than Natsu's which was the best.

They thought Gajeel may have the best luck finding the other dragon slayer and thought it would beat to go with him incase they had to talk Natsu down from something stupid.

Gajeel lead them to a cliff but since it was raining the scent stopped at the base of the oceanic view.

Gray and the others searched the area until Gray found something truly disturbing.

"Over here!" He shouted over the wind and rain.

They all ran up to him as he picked up Natsu's scarf. There was a note as well burned into the rock and Erza read it aloud while Gray and Juvia checked the clif.

"Sorry I couldn't take it. Without Happy it's just not the same. Burring Lisanna meant I had to be strong for the guild for her siblings. But who's going to be strong for me? I am the one who saves every one bit the other way around. So I jumped though I bet I lived. Oh well. Thought I would leave the scarf just in case is all. Natsu." Erza read and they all looked at her horrified.

"We will go to the beach and look for him. Juvia jump in for him and look for him from where he jumped." Gray said and the water Mage dived into the ocean below a 15 story drop that would do nothing for the dragon slayer or water Mage.

The rest went to the beach below and started looking for a pink haired body in case he washed up on the beach. Lucy carried the scarf that was drenching water now, not protecting the dragon slayer like Igneel had intended.

Gray created ice umbrellas for everyone and an ice box to keep the scarf safe after the rang it out as much as possible.

20 minutes later Juvia resurfaced with am the pink haired boy in tow. A gash on his forehead had blood streaming down his face. He was unconscious at the very least.

They all rushed him to the temporary guild hall that was under the town hall using the cards Cana had handed out in order to call back the other teams looking for Natsu.

Wendy's team was the first to show up thankfully. Wendy started to heal Natsu's head wound after Juvia had removed the water from his lungs.

Natsu didn't regain consciousness for several hours after that. The rain had stopped and it was a cloudy day when he did awake finally.

"Wha-?" He asked rubbing his head and Lucy hugged him crying. Lucy then wrapped the scarf around natsus neck carefully.

Natsu looked at the scarf than at the people surrounding him with a slight confused looking his face before Erza hit him.

"Ow!" He shouted rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sheds crammed at him and an even more confused look crossed his face.

"Look lady, I don't know who you think you are hitching me like that. And I don't understand why you gave me this scarf so here and I will be leaving this place now." Natsu said taking off the scarf gadding it back to a stunned Lucy and got up heading to the door.

Gray grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face a stunned Erza and Lucy and basically a whole stunned guild.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Gray shouted at the dragon slayer.

"I don't know. I woke up surrounded by people I don't know and not knowing my self so I am just going to leave." Natsu said brushing Gray's hand off his shoulder and kept walking.

The others tried to stop Natsu but the master stopped them and they glared at him. He didn't explain until Natsu was gone.

"What the hell master?!" Gray said trying to understand why he had stopped them.

"I know you're upset, but Natsu just lost the only person he actually felt like family. Think about it first his real parents disappeared than Igneel found him. Then Igneel leaves him and he comes here. He meets Lisaauna who treats him like a dad is a made up family with Happy. Lisaauna ends up dying thankfully she came back but that caused a huge impact to Natsu's mental health. Now Happy's gone. Natsu isn't mentally ready to handle a blow like that. He's not mentally or emotionally ready to have anyone die or disappear on him that's why he cares so much about protecting the members in this guild he doesn't want to lose anyone else no matter who they are. So losing his best friend who he considered at one point or another his son his partner to death totally reset him. He can't remember us and it may only be temporary. All these things have accorded with in his life and he may only be 16 so much tragedy should not occur in such a short period of time. I am surprised he didn't crack sooner to be honest." The master said and realization hit the guild like a wrecking ball.

No one had ever seen Natsu upset at anything personal. They had only seen the strong fire dragon slayer who came to there rescue all the time risking his own life and his own safety to save others. They had never realized how many tragedies that have actually occurred to the dragon slayer to make him the way he was. No one ever thought that Natsu had taken the worst beating out of everyone there.

That a weaker person would have died years ago if they had gone thru the same situation as Natsu from such a young age. But Natsu wasn't a weak person so they just let him go.

They let him just walk away knowing that he needed time to himself to remember what was going on to remember and deal with what had happened in the last 24 hours.

And so the year long wait of when they would see the dragon slayer began. When Natsu finally did come back he still didn't remember them entirely it he had dreams about them so he finally gave up and went back.

He entered the guild and the party they had thrown for just being awesome stopped instantly as everyone just stared at him.

He was a little freaked so he started to back up and leave when images painfully went through his head making him gasp and bringing him to his knees clutching his head tightly.

"Natsu!" Team Natsu shouted running to his side.

The pain stopped when the team surrounded him and he looked up to see concerned faces of his team of his family of his friends.

"Happy?" He asked cautiously as pained faces were around him.

"Do you remember us?" A red haired armored women asked.

"Yeah but where's Happy? I recognize everyone but where's happy?" Natsu kept asking they were thankful he remembered them but sad he didn't remember his best friends death.

"Happy is dead. Remember Natsu?" Lucy said jogging a memory in Natsu's head of a fire and the death of one of the most important people to Natsu.

"Oh right." Natsu said having his head and stood up he started to wake out the door. Gray followed him this time taking a communication card from Cana just in case.

"Where are you going now?" Gray asked the upset dragon slayer.

"I don't know." Natsu said and reached for the scarf that was no longer there a scared look crossed his face. "Gray where's my scarf?!" He caked in panic.

"Calm down its safe in Lucy's apartment in a wooden box. We take it out every other week to wash and set it ablaze to make sure it's still good." Gray said calming down the panicking dragon slayer who let out a surge of relief and kept walking now knowing his most prized possession was safe.

They soon came across a box full of kittens. Gray wanted to walk past it but Natsu stopped and started to greet the kittens.

"Hello little ones." Natsu said kindly petting a rusty colored one and gray and white one at the same time. There were only four in the box and a sign saying please give good homes.

"Why don't you take one?" Gray said kneeling down beside Natsu the gray and white one crawling over to gray to allow the blonde colored one to get pet by Natsu. The fourth one was a strange coloration it was like it was on fire but at the same time not.

Natsu was especially drawn to that one he picked it up and it crawled on his shoulders purring in delight.

"No I can't just take one. It's about to rain and I would feel really bad if I knew they were just sittin out here." Natsu said looking at the darling sky and then picked up the blonde and rusty colored ones. Letting Gray get the last one.

They ran to the guild hall bursting throw the doors just as it started to rain.

They shut the doors and collapsed on the floor panting. The four kittens stayed close to them until the blonde and rusty colored ones spotted Erza and Lucy and dashed away to the girls who had made there way to the boys.

The rusty colored one jumped onto Ezra's boot trying to trip her. The blonde purring against Lucy's leg.

"They are so cute!" Lucy shrieked picking up the blonde one.

"Yes they are." Erza said in agreement picking up the rusty one as well.

The gray one and fire shaded ones attacked each other and gray and Natsu pulled them away. Scolding them and secretly telling them to try harder next time.

Soon each cat got a name and a collar with a fairy tail symbol on it.

The flame one went to Natsu. Not having a proper collar Natsu just put a rope around his neck that went through the fairy tail symbol chain. He looked and acted like Natsu in some ways but never left Natsu's side. His name was Lavy it would have been lava but everyone told Natsu you can't name a cat lava though that's his nickname.

The gray one went to Gray. Gray original at didn't want it but the cat wouldn't stop following him so he just keep it and gave it a collar that looks like ice but wasn't. His name was Polar cause he couldn't stand the heat just walking outside when it was past 40 degrees made the cat sweat so he stayed in Gray's apartment most the time until winter than he followed gray everywhere.

Lucy got the blonde collared one and went full out for the cat she named Lyra. The cat was spoiled and even got a purse to go in and go on missions and stuff. It's collar was a nice brown Leather with a leash though the cat barely left the apartment.

The rusty collared one went to Erza. Erza made sure that when the cat reached full size he got a suit of armor that had a fairy tail mark on it and the metal neck line had his name carved into. His name was Simon after the human simon who sacrificed himself for Erza and Natsu at the tower of heaven.

All four cats live a happy life with there new owners and Lavy goes on every mission with Natsu.

Though Happy has never been forgotten by anyone. Natsu and Lavy visit his grave every Saturday bringing him fish and story's about what's going on. If they are away on Saturday someone else from the guild did it.

"I think they are doing alright without me." A blue cat says to a white and dark dragon.

"Yes the dragon slayer you were with is doing very well." The white dragon says.

"I met your dragon slayers once. They were sorta mean until Natsu kicked their butts then they got cool." The cat said and both dragons laugh.

"Well they do happen to think they were all that. You know Happy if we hadn't died are dragon slayer would be better off with us there." The dark dragon says.

"No, I don't think they would have been." Happy says looking down from the heaven clouds watching Natsu play with the new cat that wasn't there to replace him only keep Natsu company until he dosent need it any more.

**See I would never lie to you guys it got better eventually. The tale is now complete go and enjoy another tale that you will love more than this one!**

**Review and I dont own this!**


End file.
